


I feel perfect too

by acquario



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquario/pseuds/acquario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just Carmilla and Laura being cute girlfriends. Literally.</p>
<p>
  <i>Carmilla doesn’t think coming home at five am to find her girlfriend marathoning some tv show in front of her laptop is something she’ll ever get used to.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel perfect too

**Author's Note:**

> title from new politics' song "tonight you're perfect"

 

When Carmilla she wakes up (3 pm? 4 pm?), she finds a bright pink post-it glued to her pillow, impossible to miss on the yellow fabric.

“I love you - Laura”

She smiles and shakes her head, folding the paper carefully and placing into a cup resting on her nightstand (filled with similar post its reciting more “I love you”s or cheesy stuff like “I believe in you” “You are enough and more” and even terrible pick up lines - her favourite is “If it’s true that we are what we eat, then I could be you by morning.”)

She gets up and throws a chocolate bar in her bag, figuring Laura will appreciate some sugar after her intro to biology class. She's about to get out when she spies one of Laura's hoodies abandoned on a chair (it reads "I hope we're still friends after I taser you." - she hopes it's not an embarrassing pop culture reference).

On impulse she wears it over her t-shirt. The fabric is soft and it smells like Laura when she hugs her (ok, way worse) (still second best).

When LaFontaine sees her, they howl with laughter and give them a double thumbs up, while Perry (are they attached to the hips or something?) snorts lightly (she eventually figures out it is an embarrassing pop culture reference, but it's too late now and anyway she kinda likes wearing something that's so unmistakably Laura) (not that she'd ever admit it).

«Is that my Veronica Mars hoodie?» Laura asks when she sees her.

«Uh, yes. I guess.»

«It looks good on you.»  Laura smiles, and takes her hand.

«What doesn't, cupcake?» she deadpans, hopefully hiding the way her heart swells when Laura treads their fingers together.

Laura rolls her eyes, and moves her free hand to poke her in the ribs.

«Do you want to do something?»

«Cuddling sounds nice. I’m exhausted.» Laura leans on Carmilla’s shoulder, huffing.

«Oh. I almost forgot.» she digs through her bag, taking out the chocolate bar. «Surprise!» she smiles.

Laura gasps, immediately reaching for it.

«Carmilla Karnstein.» she says as solemnly as she can with her mouth stuffed with chocolate. «You’re the best girlfriend in the world.»

Carmilla laughs.

(Maybe she’ll start to believe it one of these days).

 

*

«What does it feel like to breathe?»

It’s late at night, and they’re cuddling in Laura’s bed (because Carmilla’s smells weird and not like Carmilla at all which is weird). Laura has her arms draped around Carmilla, and is softly treading her dark hair with her fingers (which never fails to make Carmilla emit this purr-like sound from the back of her throat).

«What?»

«Breathing. What does it feel like?»

«You breathe, Carmilla.» Laura says, because she’s sure she hasn’t imagined the smooth movement of Carmilla’s ribcage expanding and narrowing as she traces invisible patterns over her warm skin.

«Yeah, but I don’t need to. What does it feel like to need to breathe?»

Carmilla isn’t looking at her and, in her arms, she feels more vulnerable than ever (she forgets, sometimes, how tiny Carmilla really is, busy as she is looking terrifying).

«You don’t remember?»

Carmilla doesn’t answer.

«You know… how you feel when you’re worried about someone you love?»

Carmilla snorts.

«Please, you’re like the most reckless person I know. And I’ve lived 300 hundred years.»

Laura pulls her hair a bit. Carmilla hisses.

«Anyway, think about how you feel when you think I’m in trouble, and how you feel when I eventually get out of it.»

«Ok.»

«The relief you feel when you see someone you were worried about is like breathing again after being underwater for hours.»

«Oh, so you need me like you need air.»

«You just admitted you love me. I’m not really sure what you’re trying to prove here.»

Carmilla rolls her eyes.

«I did not!»

«Uhm.» Laura pretends to think about it. «I asked you to think about how you felt when you’re worrying about someone you love. And you said I was - and I quote - “the most reckless person you’ve ever met”. Hence, you love me.»

«I can’t believe this.» Carmilla says, and tries to get up.

Laura gently pulls her back.

«You were right about me needing you.»

«What?»

«I love you too.»

Carmilla smiles, and kisses her.

*

Carmilla doesn’t think coming home at five am to find her girlfriend marathoning some tv show in front of a laptop is something she’ll ever get used to.

«Laura?» she asks.

The girl turns to her, eyelids dangerously near to closing.

«What?»

«What are you doing?»

She brings her finger to her lips. «Shhh. I’m catching up on Brooklyn Nine Nine.»

«What?»

Laura rolls her eyes, and goes back to facing her laptop.

«It’s five am!»

«I am aware.» Laura answers slowly, without taking her eyes off the tv show. The screen is the only light in the room, and it makes Laura’s face look ghostly.

«Sweetie, don’t you think it’s late?»

«You’re awake too, sweetie.» Laura snaps.

«Someone’s grumpy when they’ve not had enough sleep.» Carmilla says, letting herself fall next to Laura. «Besides, I’m nocturnal.» She circles Laura’s waist and nuzzles the space between her neck and her shoulder, feeling her relax slightly.

«What’s a girl gotta do to have her girlfriend get a decent amount of sleep?»

Laura snorts. «Stop being so hot, for one.» she turns to peck Carmilla on the lips.

«Sorry for being snappy. Last episode, I promise.»

Carmilla smiles, and kisses her again. «Goodnight.»

Laura hums something, already focused on the tv show again.


End file.
